tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Ylgar
was an Atmoran warrior and the youngest son of Ysgramor. He was also the Founder and the first Patriarch of Clan Ghost-Wolf. Physical appearance Not much is known about Ylgar's appearance. History describes him as being "famed for his beauty". Biography He founded Clan Ghost-Wolf after the events of "the Return". Stories tell that Ylgar, when praying to the Atmoran gods to thank for the victory against the Elves, encountered a gigantic white wolf. At first Ylgar backed away slowly from the huge creature, but when he saw that it was severely wounded he slowly approached it and instead began to heal it with what limited knowledge he could. Once the wounds had healed the giant wolf, to Ylgar's surprise spoke. It thanked him from the bottom of its heart and told him that its name was Warworn the White and as thanks for the healing of its wound, Ylgar would be given three gifts out of his choosing. Ylgar thought first that it was a trick, but when he saw the sincereness in the wolves eyes he asked for a weapon to bring him further victory against the elves. To Ylgar's surprise the wolf snapped one of its own claws off and handed it to him, telling him to forge a weapon out of it. Due to the natural abilites of the claw, it would be able to rend through any material, it wouldn't be worn be time or conflict and it could only be carried as lightly as a feather in the hands of those of Ylgar's blood. Secondly Ylgar asked for a piece of armor that would shield him from any harm. In response the wolf ripped off a piece of its own pelt and handed it to Ylgar, telling him to make an armor out of it. The armor would be able to resist any arrow, cut and bludge, as well as being so light of a burden that he could fold it into the size a napkin and carry it with him. Thirdly Ylgar asked for strength over all. The strength to harm those who had wronged him and his kin. And so Warworn the White ripped open his own wrist and urged Ylgar to drink of his blood and Ylgar drank reluctantly. When he had had enough, Warworn told him to wait until the full moon set. That night Ylgar turned into a white ferocious beast and slaughtered an army of elves who had besieged his brethren. When the battle was won and Ylgar reverted to his old self, he immediately returned to the place where he had met Warworn to thank the wolf for the gift. But Warworn the White was nowhere to be found and he was never seen or encountered on Nirn ever again... In honour of Warworn the White's memory, Ylgar founded his clan and named it Ghost-Wolf. Thus one of the oldest clans was founded. It's not known whom he married and had children with in order for his bloodline to continue. Known Aliases Quotes Quotes by Ylgar }} Quotes about Ylgar Trivia * Ylgar is based of the actual Ylgar in The Elder Scrolls franchise, yet his role in the Clan Wars Canon has been altered accordingly. Appearances * The Elder Scrolls * The Clan Wars - TBA Category:The Clan Wars Canon Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Atmoran Category:Warriors Category:Nobility Category:Werewolves Category:Deceased